


A Sinful Love

by SpySouda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, M/M, Rare Pairings, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpySouda/pseuds/SpySouda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teruteru flirts with Hinata to hide his true feelings towards a certain two-toned bear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sinful Love

**Author's Note:**

> More Terubearu for everyone who requested it on DM! 
> 
> ...if you don't know what Terubearu is then. 
> 
> Obviously not meant to be taken seriously.

The kitchen of the lodge was filled to the brim with fantastic dishes of food plated so beautifully that it was no wonder the chef who had made them was known as the Super High School Level Cook. The moment Hajime Hinata walked into the kitchen, he was bombarded by the scent of spices and cooked meat, causing his stomach to growl. Of course, the noise his own stomach made was nothing compared to Byakuya Togami, who looked like he was about to gobble up all the food right there and then. Of course, the Super High School Level Heir had more restraint than that, thankfully, so all the dishes were unharmed.

Teruteru Hanamura turned around from the dish he was currently plating when he caught sight of the two men. "Hello!" he greeted both of them. "Are you here to taste my fantastic food?"

Togami frowned. "Not now. We're here to do a thorough inspection of the kitchen," he explained to the small chef. "It is important that we remove all items that can possibly be a weapon."

Hanamura also frowned at this response. He glanced nervously to the huge mat on the bone he had prepared. Within the bone was a sharp skewer he had so cleverly hidden. Would Togami and Hinata notice? He felt his heart momentarily stop. If they noticed, then he wouldn't be able to go through with his plans to kill that white-haired bastard, who had loudly proclaimed to him his own intentions to murder someone at the party.

Of course, Hanamura could not let this go through. He had to murder Komaeda for the sake of everyone else, as well as for the sake of seeing his own mother again. She was deathly ill the last time he saw her, which at this point must have been over two years ago, even though it felt like it was only yesterday. The sickly, pale look on her face when she wished him good luck at his new school with the best smile she could muster up was permanently plastered in his mind.

As much as he hated to admit it, his mother and the wellbeing of his fellow students wasn't the only thing that was on his mind. After hearing about how his memories had been erased by Monokuma, a look of pure despair had flashed across his face. Sensing this, Monokuma had confronted him after the announcements.

"...Hanamura!" The bear's words echoed continuously in his mind. "If you kill someone... I'll be super proud of you, you know?"

Proud of him. That bear would be proud of him...? It was a strange thought that made his heart flutter. Why was he reacting like this to the bear's words...? After all, he was just some robotic two toned bear that was sent here to force all his classmates to kill each other. But there was something about that bear that was just... charming. He was short but a little bit pudgy, and he had a very cute tail and a brilliant grin on his face, even if it was one full of malice. 

He wanted Monokuma to be proud of him, so he had to do it.

Yet, a part of him was ashamed. How could he fall in love with a robotic bear...? What would his classmates think of him? He was afraid that some of them were catching onto his affection for the bear. Togami in particular seemed to be suspicious, giving him a stern glance every single time he caught the chef staring at the adorable bear. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"Ohoho," laughed Hanamura, fixing his eyes on Hinata. "And why have you come here with him~?" he teased.

Hinata looked puzzled. "I'm just helping out," he insisted.

Hanamura let a brilliant grin cover his face. "Is that really so~?" he questioned, moving closer towards the much taller Super High School Level... err.... something. "Is it possible that you're falling for me, Hinata-kun? Ohoho... I wouldn't mind that~. I think you're quite the handsome man yourself."

Stepping back, Hinata looked stunned. "Er... No!" he insisted.

Laughing, Hanamura took steps closer. "I think you're into me, Hinata-kun~," he informed the boy. "Come on! How about if we take some time off and you can try MY meat on the bone~?"

It was a stupid pickup line, and Hanamura felt silly for using it. Besides, he was disgusting just at the thought of being with Hinata. The only one for him was Monokuma. But he had to do this... he had to deceive the others. He couldn't let them know his true feelings for that bear...

"...I'm going to go," Hinata muttered in response.

"Oh, are you not into boy on boy?" Hanamura inquired. He had to keep up this act, even if it was killing him.

Hinata didn't even bother to answer that question. Instead, he turned right around and walked out of the door. Togami, looking between the two, narrowed his eyes and then decided to follow the other student back into the main hall, where the party would soon commence.

Hanamura stood in silence. He felt his teeth clench together. That was physically painful, but at least Togami now thought that he was in love with Hinata, and not Monobear. This was for the best. No one would know his true feelings for that bear...

About a split second later, the chef's thoughts were interrupted by the bear himself popping out of seemingly nowhere, an enraged look on his face. His red eye was gleaming in fury, and his teeth were bared. "How dare you, Hanamura!" he shouted out, throwing his stubby arms up into the air. "I told you I would be proud of you if you killed someone, didn't I!? Why didn't you take the hint!"

"I-I'm sorry!" pleaded Hanamura, tears welling up in his eyes. His heart felt like it was crumbling to pieces. His one true love was standing before him, berating him for daring to hide his feelings for him. "I... I couldn't let the others know, Mono!" he insisted. "I would be the laughing stock of the entire class if they knew my true feelings for you...!"

Monokuma's eye seemed to dim, indicating he was no longer as angry. "You shouldn't care what they think," the bear told him scornfully. "Am I really that embarrassing that you have to hide your love for me!?"

The chef took a step back. "Well, no, but..."

Suddenly, a tear seemed to form in one of Monokuma's eyes, dripping slowly down his tiny body. Hanamura was shocked. Could robots cry like this!? "...I see how it is," the bear whispered. "You're ashamed to love me..."

Hanamura hesitated. "No!" he finally declared, his voice full of passion. "I love you, Mono!" His voice was so loud that it probably echoed out from the kitchen into the hallway. He figured that Hinata and perhaps the others might have heard him, but he no longer cared. After seeing that painful look on the bear's face, he cared only about how the bear felt about him. So what if his classmates were going to judge him...? He was in love, for god's sake! What of Romeo and Juliet...? They too were judged by society and had to hide their love, but that didn't mean it wasn't true love...! "And I don't care what other people think about me anymore! I will make you proud of me!"

Slowly, Monokuma's grin reappeared on his face. It seemed almost... evil? Yet, Hanamura did not care. "That's my Teruteru," the bear spoke gently. "Now... make me proud."


End file.
